


Do The Math

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Acrostic, Interplanetary Travel, M/M, Mathematics, Pi, Poetry, Team as Family, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes puzzles and math. His love for Rodney is both infinite and singular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do The Math

**Author's Note:**

> there's a bit of a trick to this one, but you should find it easy as...

3 little words. Love  
. (The point of it all)  
1 together  
4 directions they can travel  
1 "through"  
5 is the one that matters  
9 Lives: not enough for all John wants with Rodney  
2 be family  
6 is what John watches, always protective  
5 is Prime: Rodney's ass and mind  
3 seconds he harrumphs  
5 senses incensed, sensitive, stung, (sexy)  
9 planets once all John knew, before his universe unfolded.  



End file.
